


Her Rhythm

by fogsblue



Series: Doctor Who Prompt Ficlets [18]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3. rhythm - Doctor/Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Rhythm

It’s not that he’s never noticed before, he has. He’s pretty sure someone would have to be blind to miss it. To miss the way Rose moves through life like there’s a rhythm guiding her. Telling her when to step forward and move backwards. When to push and when to wait.

In the days and weeks after he first met her, he’d been so surprised by her agreeing to come with him, he hadn’t given it any thought. He was so thankful she was there, he never considered how she always seem to know the best way to move around him, to move with him, to move _him_.

Now, past a regeneration, when her rhythm barely faltered, he’s so much more aware of it. Of the way she dances through life. Around her family and her responsibilities. Through their travels and adventures. And around him, past him. He’s even more acutely aware of each time she extends a hand to him, inviting him to take the place she’s created for him in her dance.

And each times she offers that hand, it becomes harder and harder for him not to take it. He wants to let her pull him in. To let himself move to her rhythm, to let it become theirs. He wonders sometimes, how much longer he can pretend he’s unaware, that he doesn’t see the way her steps falter everytime he turns her down.

On the day she stops dancing, her face and rhythm gone, he promises to save her, to bring her back and when he does, when she’s dancing again, moving to her own music and smiling at him, he takes a chance, offering his hand and hoping.

After she takes his hand, he learns to dance again. He doesn’t learn her rhythm, nor does she forget. Together, they wind his broken one into her still growing one and create _theirs_.


End file.
